Didn't Ask For
by Snakeshadow of ShadowClan
Summary: When Jane is sent to live with the Cullens to report on Renesme and their newest member Natalie, she stirs up trouble. Not all of it is bad. Love and friendships will be made and tested. And Jane will get something she never asked for.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Didn't Ask For

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Seth and Jane, Alec and OC the rest are still the same.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

I'm a vampire. Those words rippled through my body in a happy sensation. I don't know why, but I loved it. It was the one thing I hadn't had in my perfect little life. The one thing I never knew I wanted. Needed. Until I was turned.

I live with the Cullens. They were so kind and loving when they welcomed me into their home. Esme especially. She was like my own mother in every way. Except for the fact that my mom was very strict at times. So Esme became my mother figure, Carlisle my father, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward my big brothers, and Rosalie, Alice, and Bella my sisters and Seth my best friend

Jasper probably wanted to be around me the least. I still remember my human life and the change. The pain I endured. The heart breaks. The intense love. The bit of evil. Everything usually would come at the same time when a certain thing was said or done and I couldn't prevent it. I guess it annoyed Jasper.

I was probably closet with Reneseme. She had matured before I joined but she was still the most childish out of all of them. Seth and Jacob hung around the house a lot. I didn't mind, though. A bunch of hot shirtless dudes with abs walking around was more of a gift then a burden.

Edward burst out laughing. Out of nowhere. I looked at him quizzically and he just looked at me and continued to laugh. _Damn it Eddie! STAY OUT OF MY BRAIN! _I silently screamed. This only made Edward laugh some more. I was definitely on the edge. I couldn't help it. He was like a brother, always caring yet eager to annoy me. I hated it. I stormed upstairs like the little kid I am, fuming.

**Edward's POV**

After Natalie stormed upstairs everyone turned their gazes to me. It's like they knew I did something to provoke her. Well maybe it was because I laughed out loud.

"Edward, what did you do?" Carlisle immediately turned to me.

"I may have read her mind." I said.

"Well don't just laugh out loud! You always do that to her." Rosalie countered. I held my hands up in mock surrender.

"Well she thinks funny thoughts. I can't help it." Esme seems to consider this for a moment.

"What kind of thoughts?" Esme questions me. I am about to tell her when Natalie is downstairs in front of me. Damn she's fast.

"Don't tell them or I'll -" She started to threaten.

"You'll what?" I countered right back. She grinned maliciously.

"Well I could use my power on you." She began. No one really knew what her power was, but we were all to afraid to even want to know.

"I could give you the _look._" Not the look, anything but that I silently chanted.

"Or maybe I'll just scream really loudly." And everyone knows loud is scary loud so really loud, frankly I'm freaken scared.

"Okay! I surrender." I held my hands up. She grinned and pumped her fist in the air for victory.

"Their coming." Alice says out of nowhere. Everyone turned to her.

"Who's coming?" Jasper asked immediately running to her side.

"The Volturi. They want to make sure Renesme is growing up fine. They also heard about our newest member." Alice said.

"When will they be here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning" Alice said, paused for a moment, then continued; "only Jane is coming."

"I can shield everyone from her power." Bella said. I smiled and took her hand.

Tomorrow is going to be very interesting. I thought.


	2. Jane's New Best Friend

**Jane's POV**

"Surely she shouldn't go alone?" Alec tried to reason with Aro. I stood in the corner of the room silently.

"She is less of a threat by herself." Aro replied. He wasn't changing his mind anytime soon.

This was going to be the first time I have ever gone somewhere without Alec. We were always together. I don't know why Aro would even try to seperate us. It could be very detrimental to everyone. Especially us.

"You want to send your most valuable asset alone to our enemies territory?" Felix tried to understand what was going on.

"Yes, but all will be fine. Do you not have faith in your sister?" Aro questioned. Alec drew back.

"Of course!" He said.

"Then have faith that she will complete her task. You won't always be together forever." Aro reasoned and returned to his seat. Alec looked at me. His eyes full of, pain? Yes. I was hurting to. There wasn't anything I could do to change his mind. I silently walked towards my bedchambers, Alec following me.

As I was packing Alec watched me sadly. This was going to be so hard. He slowly walked over to me.

"Need help?" He asked. I was grateful that he didn't leave me. I nodded and my brother and I packed.

I was about to board the Volturi's private jet when Alec ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back wordlessly.

"Be safe. Stay out of trouble." He whispered and I nodded. I went onto the plane and watched as my brother turned into a small dot.

**Seth's POV**

The Cullens and Jake were sitting casually around, waiting for the Volturi person to come. There was a silent knock. And by silent, I mean you can barely hear it. The silent tapping on the door went on until finally I got annoyed with that repeating _tap tap. _

"Is someone answering the door?" I asked. They looked at me funny. "Someone's at the door." And sure enough when Carlisle opened the door Jane stood there with an irratated look.

"About time!" She exclaimed "I've been out here for 5 minutes!"

"You really need to try knocking." Renesme said sassily. Jane glared at her and Bella glared at Jane. It turned into a giant glaring fest.

I turned to look at Jane. Wow she was beautiful. Her red eyes. Her blonde hair pulled professionally up into a bun. Her white skin. Everything was so beautiful. I felt this pull to her. I wanted to protect her. I needed to protect her. Well shit.

I began glaring at Bella who was glaring at Jane who was glaring at Renesme.

"Guys?" I asked. They broke their gaze and looked to me. "Thank you."

"What are you here for?" Bella hissed. Jane shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure you know. I'm here to record Renesme. And I've heard you've aqquired a new family member" Jane sneered. I spotted Natalie walking up to Jane. Everyone was suprised

"Why yes, I am Natalie. I am the newest member of the Cullen clan." She said fearlessly. I admired her guts. It was like she knew no fear.

"Why aren't you scared?" Jane asked her. "Most people are afraid of me."

"I wonder why." Jacob said sarcastically. I resisted the urge to growl.

"Ah, well I don't scare easily. Even as a human." The slender red-head said. I looked at Natalie and Jane. They stod facing each other so it was easy to compare the two fierce girls. Natalie towered over Jane. That's probably because she is like 5'9. But the looks on their faces were similar. Like they wanted to be anywhere but here. There pink lips were in a scowl and there eyes in a glare.

"Okay, I like you." Jane said after a moment of silence. Natalie's lips turned upward into a hint of a smile.

"Tis better to love then to hate." She said before returning to her seat on the couch. I grinned. That girl was so freaken odd.

**Natalie's POV**

I looked down at the short blonde that walked into the house. Like, literally. She was a freaking midget! I towered over her small 5'4 height. It was sad. I was the youngest one in the room and I was about as tall as Emmett.

Edward was freaking laughing again. I am seriously sick of him and his mind raping. Like seriously. What is up with that. So freaking rude, invading my mind. STOP LAUGHING! Go mind rape Jane or something.

No he was full out laughing. Everyone in the room didn't even pay attention. Ever since I came he started laughing more cause I'm awesome and shit. But seriously now it was just getting annoying.

Jane looked at him oddly. I went up to her.

"Don't mind Eddie. He was mind raping me." Jane's eyes widened. Ooops, did I say that out loud?

"I meant, he was reading my thoughts." I clarified.

"Oh, I understand." She looked at me. We had the same red eyes. Frankly I thought I looked hot with red eyes so I stayed away from animal blood.

"Let's talk upstairs." I ran upstairs at the speed of lightning, Jane right behind me.

"So, you have red eyes still, how long have you been a vampire?" She asked, starting a conversation. I thought for a moment.

"Several months." I replied.

"You should have gold eyes like the rest of your coven." Jane said. I grinned shepishly.

"Well I haven't exactly stayed true to my vegetarian diet." Jane laughed.

"I couldn't either! Do you miss your human life?" The blonde questioned

"Well, I miss my dad and my sister, Miranda, they were the best." I said, remembering them sent a wave of sadness through me.

"I have a brother. He is a vampire too." She says. I can tell she is missing him.

"Is this the first time you have been apart?" She nodded. She seemed really sad so I decided to lighten the mood with my kickass awesomeness.

"I heard you have a kick butt power. Mind showing me?" I asked. She grinned maliciously.

"Okay, but this may hurt a little." She said. I braced myself, yet felt nothing.

"Are you doing it?" I asked. She frowned.

"Are you a shield too, or something?" She asked cautiously. I shrugged.

"Beats me, I can do whatever." I said.

"YOU'RE A SPONGE!" She squealed. I looked at her through red eyes.

"What the hell is that?"

"You can absorb people's powers without actually taking them." She said.

"Is that why I can do this?" I stared at Jane deep in the eye and felt myself shrinking. Soon I stood at her height. She screamed.

"What did you do?" I turned and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was shorter and had blonde hair in a bun. I was wearing the Volturi crest and cape. Jane came up next to me. We were identicle.

"YES!" I screamed. "Let's go freak out Everyone!" Jane grinned and before we knew it we were ou the door and downstairs.

**Jane's POV**

I hid behind the stair case as Natalie went out first. She was so cool. I knew she was going to be my friend.

"Jane, where's Natalie." I heard Edward ask Natalie. I stiffled my laugh.

"I don't know." Nat said. I could tell she was trying hard to speak in my voice. That was the only thing that didn't change. "She may be upstairs." I hear the cue and step out of my hiding place.

.

.

**A/N: **What's this? An update! Wow. Please enjoy and REVIEW! I only got one review. Don't worry there will be some Seth and Jane soon. Right now Jane is making friends.

.

.


End file.
